WoF, Forsaken Souls
by VoidDweller
Summary: Rose, Crescent's sister, has gone too long doing nothing after Crescent's odd disappearance. After being chased through a forest by an ink-like monster, she finds herself tripping into a certain pond. Ending up in a small cave, where a portal, and a decision await her. She decides to enter the portal, and finds herself right on Pantala, with no dragon form, simply human(?).
1. Chapter 1

** Sorry, this needs to come before the average beginning story Author's Note. Rose was an OC meant originally for Undertale, and Crescent's sister from Crescent's Deadly Touch, a Wings of Fire fanfic on my profile. After four chapters, I just couldn't continue, no ideas, not fitting Rose's character, and bad character development. So, here we are. Now, onto something more normal. This will be placed in arc three in Sutherland's series (Disclaimer: I obviously don't own WoF, this is a fanfiction website after all…). All of my characters have a defining magical characteristic, or, in some cases, technological. I'll quickly give some short examples, Crescent, hands that can kill/heal others, Destin, remarkable weapon making and amazing combat, Rain, so many magic weapons and infi-store, Zeke, over all vague and in some cases OP, but balanced, and Calcite, elemental powers of earth and light. Rose, well, I won't spoil that. Welcome, to Forsaken Souls…**

**Forsaken Souls, Chapter One, A Prologue of Wings and Thorns. **

Rose was always the supporter, the older sister (only by months), who always tried to keep the worst of the worst negative thoughts out of her brother's, Crescent, mind. He was always scorned, looked down on, insulted, and feared by his powers. Some thought he was a demon, others a monster, and some, worst of all, simply inhumane. Everything changed one day, first, it was Ion, Crescent's best friend, he simply disappeared. Gone without a trace. He was friendly to all. Then, sometime later, Crescent took his turn. No one truly believed it was suicide. No, despite being mostly quiet, everyone knew he was too strong for that, always sticking up to his beliefs, learning from his faults and losses, and never the hypocrite. But it was really the only conclusion to be made…

Rose, however, was never that. Easily flustered, always embarrassed, and too gentle. However, sometimes, when something, say just to give an example, a man, was forced on her, she couldn't control the thorns that were her words and actions from coming out. She had a breaking point. Crescent never had that. Her brother never had that. Then, he was just gone. Simply disappeared. Not able to be found. Poof. Then, the fateful day happened when she decided to take a walk through the forest…

Ever since Crescent's disappearance, things were muted in the Nyx household. Rose guessed that was why she had taken to walking in the forest, something Crescent had a habit of doing. She took a sip of her water and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. It was fall. Beautiful leaves surrounded her. The gentle breeze was perfect for the sweatshirt she was wearing, raven black hair with red highlights occasionally flowing with the wind, a cool breeze which hit her gray pants. Her boots thumped against the trail she forged. Her crimson eyes contently yet yearningly searched her surroundings. It was then she saw something she hadn't noted before, a small pond, a little waterfall trickled into it from the rocks surrounding it. Intrigued, the teen sat down on a rock, taking out a note pad with a simple locking mechanism on it. Then, she took out her pencil and started to form the lines of lead which eventually turned into a couple drafts and eventually, a beautiful sketch. Sighing, she looked to the sky, which was turning a brilliant orange. She got up and stretched.  
"Goodbye, my watery friend," she somberly told the pond. It was then that the pool started to swirl violently. Stunned, the seventeen year old stood frozen as a pillar formed and crashed onto her, pulling her into the water. She screamed, to no avail as she was taken down further, before shock took it's turn and her blurry vision went black.

"Gaaah!" Rose shrieked, waking up in a cold sweat. She put a hand to her beating heart, which wasn't supposed to be going as fast as it was. She took in deep breaths, before looking at the time, 6:30, time to get ready for another day of "education".

Rose threw on her clothes, red tennis shoes, a random pair of socks, black pants, a gray long sleeve shirt, and grabbed a crimson hoody, before throwing that on as well. She grabbed her bag, brought down the stairs, and put some French toast sticks in the already preheated oven. She then grabbed a small bowl, put some cereal and milk in, and ate that as she waited for the rest of her breakfast.

Rose sighed as she waited on her friend.  
"Rose! Hey! Over here!" Jane, her brunette friend called out, waving to Rose as she turned around.  
"Hey Jane," Rose greeted as Jane slowed down, walking beside the other girl.

"How boring do you think today will be?" Rose asked absentmindedly while they walked.  
"Very, considering we don't have a certain Senior backflipping off walls and tables, as well as starting random rap battles," Jane remarked, referring to Ion.  
"Mhm," Rose agreed. Jane sighed.  
"He never was able to get that pet snake," Jane sighed.  
"He could still be alive, both of them can," Rose pointed out as they ascended the steps.

"True, I hope their ok…" Jane sighed.  
"We all do," Rose remarked.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Crescent, a black scaled dragon, asked Ion, the tree tail sand wing.  
"Oh yeah, Eclipse doesn't stand a chance!" Ion exclaimed, raising his tankard.

"He's older and probably has out drunk many a barbarian," Crescent pointed out. Ion stared into space, thinking.  
"Still sure!" he exclaimed, Crescent shook his head and sighed, unlocking the mental lock, and letting the other soul out. Eclipse grinned wickedly.  
"Let's do this," he took up the tankard and started chugging. Ion followed quickly.

Back to Highscool…

"…and those are the medievals' tales on dragons, did they exist or not? It's possible, but we certainly haven't found anything yet proving their existence," Mrs. Wickerburn closed the book.  
"You are dismissed, be safe, and don't commit the stupid!" she called out to her students as they left the room.  
"She really is something else," Rose remarked as they descended the steps.  
"Mhm, yeah, probably the only actually interesting teacher in that prison called school," Jane added. Rose nodded, agreeing with her friend.

Rose stood at the edge of the forest, night was starting to close in. She knew things weren't exactly…normal anymore, strange sightings popped up seven times quicker and in more quantities now. Monsters. That's what people thought they saw, but to Rose, this was the only way she was going to get somewhere. So, she walked into the woods, with nothing but a light, her phone, and a pocket knife.

She forged her own trail. The only place she had in mind? The pond. She had never actually seen it outside her dreams, but she was determined to find it. Even if it killed her.

Well, she found the pond, after something found her first. A black mass followed her as she ran, gritting her teeth. The beast was made of some sort of ink, and it moved with its inky claw outstretched, wanting desperately to get the girl. Rose, however, had a blessing in disguise up her sleeve, see, she had never actually watched a horror movie before, therefore, didn't follow that logic. She didn't turn around and she did the only somewhat smart thing she could think of, she dove into the pond when she saw it. The ink monster didn't follow. Rose quickly found out that below the five feet of water, the water simply hovered above a cavern. She was dropped onto the stone fairly hard. It hurt. A lot. Rose groaned and got up, glancing around. Nothing was in the room other than her, rock, and a green and blue swirling portal, completely silent. Rose just sat there and stared. The exit was too high above her, just barely out of reach, and her phone was ruined by the water. She frowned, looking at the portal.  
"No," she told the portal.  
"…" said the portal.

"Not happening,"

"…"

"I'm not going to enter you,"

"…"

"Nope, nope, nope,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Rose pushed herself off the hard rock, walking towards the portal. She reached it, and walked into it, walking into the unknown, a very dangerous, unknown.

**Alright, that's the first chapter, going to have to read the first couple chapters again from the book we're about to dive into, see ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I know, it's been a while, long story short, went to Philmont, was gone for two weeks, hiked 80 miles, had to take serious brake to adjust my sleep schedule, then went to the lake with family, now here we are. Sorry for not really saying anything, kinda forgot, hopefully this won't happen again. **

**Chapter Two, Orienteering. **

When Rose came to in a small cave, she didn't expect a pack and supplies to go along with it. It was decent sized pack, just big enough to fit whatever was inside. She took out the items. A flashlight, with extra batteries, an inflatable pillow, a sleeping bag in a stuff sack, a bivy tent (one person, size of a sleeping bag almost), a foam pad, a map, a compass, and some bags of water filtration tablets, as well as a water bottle that held a liter. She looked to her right, while putting the stuff back, to find something even more unexpected, a weaponized farming tool, a sleek, black metal scythe, with a slight s-shaped snath (shaft, handle, etc.). She stared at the weapon for a minute, before sighing and putting the pack on, she picked up the weapon, and walked out of the small cave into a big out field, with tall grass, easy to hide in.

Rose looked around her, tall buildings could be seen in the distance all around her. She shrugged and pointed the compass the direction of one of the structures. She headed towards the South-West structure. It was labeled "Cicada Hive".

"It's an interesting choice of words, but surely such a large structure couldn't have been made by a bug," Rose told herself after taking a sip of water.

Rose found herself staring up at the structure, in awe that _dragons_ were flying in and out of the hive. It made her feel better she was the same size (roughly) as dragons. Some dragons had four wings, like a bug, and others had four wings that looked more…threatening. Rose thought about her plan of action as the sun set, while she sat behind a small hill. She decided she'd go in a night, luckily for her, it seemed there was a small entrance at the bottom of the hive she could enter. It looked like it had been a long time since it had been used.

When night fell, Rose snuck into the hive, climbing up the stairs until she got to one of the lower levels. She explored for a while, until she heard some commotion. She had no idea if she could understand these dragons, but it sounded like words to her ears. She snuck around till she saw what was going on. There was commotion as a glowing cocoon like object stirred up everyone around. A smaller, blue and purple dragon started running. Rose felt like it'd be best to follow that dragon, she might get found otherwise.

Rose followed the dragon, who was following another dragon. At the moment, as Rose swung from silk strand to silk strand, she was thankful for gymnastics. She landed on the other side, continuing to follow the dragons, and when one got out, but the smaller one didn't, she dropped the scythe's blade onto the floor, and drug it with her as she ran, the sound distracted the zombie like state of the more menacing looking dragons. She picked the blade back up and followed the dragon into what looked like a school. If there was one thing the Nyx family is good at, it's improvising on the run. She then followed the dragon, who pulled by yet another dragon, into a shed, Rose dashed into it, figuring it was safer than out there.  
"Sup," she said, before quieting.

"Don't move," a feminine voice ordered the two newcomers. She opened a small trap door.  
"Stay close to me, the tunnels can get quite…confusing," Rose assumed they assumed she was a dragon, since it was dark, and just followed behind the two.

"Are either of you two with the Chrysalis?" the blue dragon asked quietly.  
"No clue what that is," Rose responded. The dragon in front hushed the two of them. The tunnels were like a maze, or an ant farm, or well, a cave. When they finally got out of the cave, several revelations were made. One, they were in a library. Two, the rescuer was one of the more menacing looking dragons. Three, Rose was human, duh for her, but not for the dragons.  
"What are you?!" the blue dragon jumped. Rose gestured to herself.

"Human. Not dragon, of course, don't really know how I got here," she shrugged. The Blue dragon then looked to the other dragon, doing a double take.  
"I-I thought," the dragoness cut him off.  
"Wow, you're beautiful," Rose snickered, but then got karma'd when the dragoness took hold of her hair.  
"And wow, whatever's attached to your head is also really beautiful as well,"

"T-that's all well and good, but I think introductions might be in order," Rose remarked. She sighed in relief when the dragoness let go of her hair.

"Oh! Right, I'm Cricket, the HiveWing, obviously,"  
"B-blue, SilkWing, of c-course,"  
"Rose, Human," Rose flipped her hair, now having four new pieces of information.

"So, mind control?" Rose questioned.  
"Yeah, don't know how the Queen does it. Is it genetic? Something we eat? Who knows, there's nothing in the history books,"

"Well, it's obviously not magic, otherwise she'd be controlling SilkWings too," Rose pointed out.  
"I'm inclined towards something genetic…or maybe something that happens before you come out of the egg? Or whatever, don't know dragon biology…" Rose brought up her opinion.  
"Hm, maybe, but who knows, really," Cricket replied.  
"So, what did you to have to run from mind controlled HiveWings, Blue?" Rose asked as they sat in the library.

"I don't even know! I was just told to run!" Blue exclaimed, seemingly saddened by this.  
"Hey, hey, hey, it's fine, you're fine, completely innocent. I know, just by looking at you. If anyone comes for you, I'm sure we'll be there to help," Rose put a hand the dragon's shoulder.  
"You think so?"

"I KNOW so," Rose told him.

Perhaps it was being a sister, or perhaps just part of Rose being Rose, but she wanted to help this dragon. She just didn't know where to go from there.  
"Look, you got anyone who can help us here? A friend? Family? Anyone?"  
"There's the Chrysalis-"  
"But we don't know where they are,"

"There's my friend Swordtail, he's always talking bad about HiveWings, no offense Cricket,"

"None taken!"

"Then we've got a start, where is he?" Rose asked, trying to push this further.  
"Probably Misbehaver's Way?"

"What's that?"

"A place where people are injected with toxins and paralyzers by HiveWing soldiers. They're put on display until they naturally recover," Blue informed Rose.  
"Then tell me where it is, and I'll help him, while you get out of here," Rose told him.  
"You don't even know what the looks like!" Blue responded. Rose paused.  
"Good point there buddy," she replied. However, while trying to think of something to do, her blue friend started acting woozy.  
"Um, can I see your arm band?" Cricket asked Blue.  
"Suuuure," he slurred.  
"He's got a flamesilk band, it's rigged to inject a toxin in him so it'll be easier to get him, we might have retreat to the tunnels if they start searching here," Cricket told Rose.  
"Fantastic," Rose sarcastically replied, throwing her arms in the air.

"Take the silk from the lamp,"

"Mhm,"

"Then I guess we just burn the bracelet,"

"Wish I had a knife…" Rose remarked as she carefully burned the wristband off.  
"Done," She said, throwing the band behind a bookcase, and dropping the silk into a can of water. It was at that moment Blue chose to clonk out.

"Night," Rose remarked, slightly jealous.

Cricket and Rose were able to wake Blue (with some struggle) when they heard talons in the school. They trio then rushed into the tunnels, closing the door behind them. After several minutes, and the HiveWings left. Rose smirked.  
"Ooh, forbidden love birds on the battlefield," she grinned, the two apparently didn't realize how close they actually were.

"Ok, let's go over some stuff, Blue may or may not be a flamesilk, the flamesilk comes from Wasp Hive, Swordtail is currently not available, and we don't actually know how to find the specific location of the flamesilks. We have one weapon and two of us are unlikely to actually fight a way out…let's just go get Swordtail…" Rose decided.  
"Come on, I'd like to actually get some sleep sometime in the next five hours, let's get a move on,"

"It's not that simple," Blue protested, "he attacked a bunch of HiveWing's earlier,"  
"That much was clear, if he's not in this 'Misbehaver's Way', then we'll just have to figure stuff out without him," Rose replied.

"I also can't just walk around, neither can you, Rose," Blue retorted.  
"Could we solve both problems, possibly?" Cricket asked. Rose stopped.

"Fine," she sighed. Rose realized something about the room they were in, it was full of glass containers with plants. One particular one was messy, with a tiny tree in it.  
"I can only assume this is yours?" Rose asked, pointing at the terrarium.  
"Oh, yeah, my teacher wants me to uproot the poor thing," Cricket replied.  
"Why?"  
"There's no trees, the Queen doesn't want them, the only trees left are the one of the Poison Jungle," Cricket replied.  
"Hm," Rose replied.

"We're going to paint him?" Rose deadpanned.  
"Why not? No one looks closely at SilkWings anyways, this should do," Cricket told her.  
"Well, go ahead then, I guess, it's not the worst plan ever," Rose sighed.  
"Question is what we're going to do about you," Cricket thought out loud as she painted.  
"Yeah, no. I plan to simply stick to the shadows," Rose replied, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground.

"How is this going to work?"

"Oh, shut it, you,"

"…I just hope this works," Rose replied.

"It will!"

"Possibly," Blue murmured. A little while later, Cricket was done, and both Rose and Blue were surprised by the results. Small spots showed his true color, but it was unlikely brainwashed HiveWings would notice it.

"Wow, you did a good job," Rose and Blue said simultainiously.

Rose decided it'd be best if she went out first, worst case scenario? Knock 'em all out with the blunt end out her scythe…or run. She peeked out the door and noticed one figure in the shadows, who picked something up before hurrying away. Rose sighed in relief and motioned for the others to come out as well. Rose watched as she creeped through the shadows, watching the two enter the upward spiral of stairs with ease, now, was the fun part.  
"Help! Help! Someone help me!" She squealed, the guards rushed over, she, however, hid in the shadows, as they rushed past, too focused to notice her. She smirked and walked into the entrance, going up the stairs. Rose followed the two into the hall, through the gate.  
"They're petrified, through a paralyzer of sorts," Rose noted as they walked.  
"Special HiveWing nerve poison," Blue replied, nodding.

"That's…wow," Rose replied as they walked. They easily found Swordtail, and got to work helping him.

"Here, let me," Rose told Cricket, she burned the cuffs off and dropped the (very bright) thread of flamesilk into a vial Cricket brought along. Green smoke billowed out as Rose lifted it to Swordtail's snout.  
"I hope this works…" Rose mumbled. Suddenly, Swordtail started twitching, this same twitching made his wing throw her, the silk, and the vial off the pedestal.  
"Gah!" Rose shrieked. Blue's eyes widened and he jumped to break her fall. He missed however, and Rose landed butt first on the hard stone.  
"Oooowww," she groaned, thankfully, her backpack saved her back. She was dazed however.  
"Oops sorry, uh, lady," Swordtail croaked.

"Uh-huh," Rose replied, still dazed. After a couple seconds of the group staring at her however, she regained her senses, noticing all the looks. Her face turned bright red.  
"Just stop staring…one of you help me up…" she mumbled. Cricket hurriedly did so.

"Is that green stuff bad? Blue's all the wrong color's and I swear, that dragon has no scales or wings," Swordtail remarked.  
"Nope, that's the paint,"

"Not a dragon, buddy,"

Sword tail proceeded to ask a bunch of questions, with a bit of a slurred tone. It was the last one that was of true interest to Rose. He pointed at her chest and asked:

"What are those?"

*SMACK* A loud slap reverberated throughout Misbehaver's Way. Let's just say, the group learned to not ask Rose that question…

*SMASH CRASH CRACK* Swordtail was trying to smack a hole in the wall by throwing rocks at it, even the paralyzed looked alarmed. Rose rolled her eyes, pushing the dragon out of the way, something told her to take action instead, Swordtail immediately backed off, scared of the teen.  
"You call that trying to make a hole, hah, watch this," Rose scoffed, her eyes flared purple, as did her weapon, full force, she struck two horizontal lines in the wall. Then, she did a spin jump, slashing horizontally right above the lines, she then slashed a line right across the bottom. She then hit the squared off portion with the blunt end of the weapon, the cube fell down into the plain bellow. She then promptly fell unconscious.

Rose woke up on Swordtail's back.  
"You better not be trying anything you-," she cut herself off when she saw firelight.  
"Fire? In a…" she looked around, "cave? What's fire doing in a cave?" Rose walked towards it.  
"Rose?!" Blue whisper yelled.  
"It's fine, if it's a guard, I'll use my trusty Blossom," she held up her weapon in the dim light.  
"You named it?!" Blue asked, mouth agape.  
"Deal with it, it has roses on each side of the blade, I'm calling it Blossom, ooh, or maybe _Death's _Blossom if I want to scare someone," she cackled quietly.  
"She scares me," Swordtail shuddered.  
"Yeah, she's like that sometimes…" Blue remarked, Cricket nodded, gulping.

"Oh my!" they heard the girl exclaim.  
"What is it?!" Blue exclaimed as they rushed in, Rose was in front of a more masculine version of her. Minus the purple eyes and red highlighted hair.

"Another human, down here of all places! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" she exclaimed, taking his hands.  
"Uh, yeah-dragons!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh, yeah, they're cool. Mind the bigger one though, he can be…weird," Rose glared at Swordtail, who in turn shuddered.  
"How'd you get down here anyway?" Rose asked the boy, who was around her age.  
"A tunnel connects to here, but it collapsed, I got trapped down here…" he replied, looking down.  
"D'awwe, we'll get out soon, after all, he can carry us," she pointed at Swordtail, who was going to protest before she shot him another glare.

"Riiiight," Swordtail replied.  
"Anyways, what's your name?" Rose extended her hand. The boy hesitantly took it.  
"Link, you?" he shook her hand.  
"Rose," she smiled.

"You got a weapon?" Rose asked Link.  
"Mhm," he replied, not sure where this was going.

"You're probably going to want to grab it," she told him. Link fetched his weapon, which was a nicely forged longsword, though she couldn't get a great look at it in the light, nor could she see his exact features in the dark cave. Well, whatever. They'd be out soon anyways.

**Well, that's chapter two, finally. I was going to say something, but forgot what it was, so, here we are. I originally was going to put an author's note, instead of a chapter, but decided to go ahead and write the chapter, so, here we are. Excuse me while I work another another story, bye!**


End file.
